T6
The T6 is an official classification for the most influential illegal operations carried out within New Udonian territory by the Department of Justice. The T6 is ranked by their most recent dangerous actions against the populace. Each classification has an underground monopolizing force within it, which is basically recognized as the face of the designation. T6 Eugenics Science Classification According to the Department of Justice, eugenics science is the belief in modifying human destiny by aggressively hijacking the human genome or suppressing certain DNA in order to eliminate competition. As such, under this category falls multiple scientific and medical disciplines which are accepted as normal in several nations. Some of the most notable banned practices are abortion, gene modification, and euthanasia. Monopoly New Udonia recognizes the Galton Foundation as the monopoly on New Udonian eugenics science. Human Trafficking Classification According to the Department of Justice, human trafficking is the practice of commercializing the merchandise of humans, selling them for sexual or labor purposes. Although many nations are publicly opposed to all forms of human trafficking, the New Udonian Bureau of Investigation frequently launches investigations exposing the horrific secret lives of multiple international politicians and celebrities. Monopoly New Udonia recognizes the Sei Dorianos as the monopoly on New Udonian human trafficking. Organized Crime Classification According the the Department of Justice, organized crime is the institutionalization of criminal activity. An organized crime group must recognize a leader, have rules and guidelines for members to follow, and offer some form of protection to those who comply with its demands. Although a simple designation would be mafia, some mobs and even gangs gain this classification. Monopoly New Udonia recognizes The Vasili Family as the monopoly on New Udonian organized crime. Grand Theft Classification According to the Department of Justice, grand theft is the practice of stealing luxury items. These luxury items can range from vehicles to rare metals, although the majority of grand theft is recognized by the elaborate heist planning involved. As such, grand theft is a major threat to the property security of the nation, but one of the "lesser evils" associated with the T6. Monopoly New Udonia recognizes the Hana Club as the monopoly on New Udonian grand theft. Foreign Terrorism Classification According to the Department of Justice, foreign terrorism is any acts of violence against the populace to instill fear, instigated by a state actor. As such, the perpetrator may be a nation or an IGO, but either way the DoJ makes a strict and clear distinction between foreign terrorism and religious radicalism. Monopoly New Udonia recognizes the Socorran Liberation Front as the monopoly on New Udonian foreign terrorism. Religious Radicalism Classification According to the Department of Justice, religious radicalism is any acts of violence against the populace to instill fear, instigated by a supernatural belief. As such, the perpetrator may be a religion, cult, or even a hate-group, as long as the reason for the crimes is rooted in a belief, rather than a tactic as used by foreign terrorism. Monopoly New Udonia recognizes the Children of Uranus as the monopoly on religious radicalism. GFM.jpg|Galton Foundation SDM.jpg|Sei Dorianos TVFM.jpg|The Vasili Family HCM.jpg|Hana Club SLFM.jpg|Socorran Liberation Front COUM.jpg|Children of Uranus Category:Crime